


【SD花流．中短篇】初晓（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】初晓（文：十甫）

他将篮球塞进背包后，往背上一搭就迫不及待地骑上自行车冲出家门……

轰隆隆～

震耳欲聋的雷声让他疾驶的车子减速，因为他料到接下来会是……倾盆大雨！

豆般大的雨点，倾刻间密密麻麻地打在他的身上，很无情。

他叹了一口气，很无奈地将自行车掉头，驶回家的方向。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
他换了干爽的衣服，用毛巾随便抹了抹被雨淋湿的头，就将自己丢到床上，仰卧着。

「这两个星期以来第几次了？不可能这么巧合吧？」

他双眼瞪着天花板，无意识地问着自己。

「难道那女人说的是事实？真的有雨神吗？」

他，流川枫，一个不信邪的人，今天不禁产生“邪”念。

经过了多次经历，他似乎有一点怀疑，世界上是不是真有“巧合”这回事？

想起前天在某家店的屋檐下避雨时遇到的一个女人，她一见到他就说，“雨下得真大……”

他以为女人向他搭讪，理也不理，冷着的脸孔依然冷着，心里却不断地盘算，若这场雨在半小时内停止，就抄捷径赶到学校附近某个露天篮球场练球……

很久没打篮球了。都是……雨天惹的祸！

“雨不会停的。你得罪了雨神，雨神不会让你得到晴天，除非你找到你的阳光。”

他转头望向发话的人，只见她目光炯炯有一点慑人，嘴里缓缓地吐出这么一句话，“除非你找到你的阳光，不然你不可能得到晴天。”说完，就冒着雨走了。

纵然她手指上闪闪发亮的指环，刺痛他的眼睛，给他留下印象，但更多的是莫名其妙。

结果，他没有去篮球场。

雨一直下到天黑。

今天，他又遭到同样的厄运。

明明天气晴朗，却在他出发时突然骤变，下起倾盆大雨来了。

前几次也如此。

「真的得罪了雨神？……」

『除非你找到你的阳光，不然你不可能得到晴天。』面目模煳的女人所说的话此刻无比清晰地萦迴在耳。

“我的阳光吗？……”他喃喃地道，脑海里不禁浮现一个昂头笑着的身影……头上的发色如火般灿烂夺目，笑容如阳光般跃眼。

突然，他全身一震，随即翻身伏着，将头埋在枕头里，闷声地叫道：“白痴、白痴、死白痴……”

一想到那个人，心中就有一股郁闷之气，很烦躁又很害怕，然而似乎有更多的期待。

他想见他……

……想……被他狠狠地抱着。

已不是懵懂青涩的十五岁少年郎，十八岁的他，知道这种期待叫欲望。

自从两个星期前他从学校的体育馆仓皇出逃后，他就刻意避见那个白痴。

满以为不见面就不起妄念。

但他错了。

越是不见，思念越不断。

欲望……添盛……

这一切，都是那个绮梦种下的祸。

梦中，一对灼热的眸子点燃了他的热情。

抚上脸的手，温暖得让他解除伪装的冷漠。

被吻、回吻，紧贴的身体交换彼此的热量，迳自缠绵不已。

惊醒后兀自心跳加速，竟有一丝后悔──醒得太早。

他强迫自己遗忘梦中一切。

然而，欲望早已在他心里生了根，每次遇见那个与他梦中缠绵的红头，欲望就迸裂出胚芽，发叶，然后遍佈心房。

在他依然纯真的岁月里，欲望使他陷入爱情。

但，他害怕……爱情。

于是，与他打架次数更多了，对他出拳更狠，只为隐藏心中的绮念。

……

……

“死白痴！你看什么看！”他生气地摔掉手上的毛巾，对那个红头吼道。

愤怒的声音在空荡荡的体育馆迴旋。

他讨厌他直勾勾的眼神。那种直透他心灵深处、挖掘他的热情、逼他面对欲望的眼神让他害怕极了。

他狠狠地瞪着他。

却见他慢慢靠近。

无视他的瞪视与凶狠神情，他的手抚上他的脸……

「来了，来了……」心中不断地重复这毫无意义两个字。

就在他的唇快贴上他的刹那间，他推开了他，跌跌撞撞地跑离了体育馆。

那一夜，他不知道自己怎么回到家。一打开房门，往床上就倒。

第二天醒来，双膝处传来的疼痛清楚地告訢他，必须上药了。

从那天起，他趬了从不缺席的篮球练习。

从那天起，雨就下个不停，只要他想去露天球场。

不是不想回到风雨无阻的室内体育馆，但那里有扰乱他心神的红头。

不能畅快地打篮球。

不能快乐地流汗、不能纾发郁闷之气……

都是……

……

……

雨天惹的祸。

「真的得罪了雨神？……」

侧耳倾听……雨停了。

他爬了起来，换了运动衫，抓起了背包，打开房门。

决定了，即使是雷电交加、风吹雨打，他也要去篮球场。

雨神是谁？

他不怕。

坚决的眼神、倔强的唇线证明他的无畏无惧。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
运动衫早已湿透，是汗是雨水，他早已分不清。

也许，全都是雨水吧？

拾起滚到围栏边的篮球时，他发觉雨势小了。

然而踏水而来的脚步声却吸引了他更多的注意力。

他抬起头来即对上一双眸子。

依然灼热。

似乎更胜往昔。

只见他从背包里拿出一条毛巾，走近他，将它搭上了他的颈。

他凝望着他。

被雨水浸湿的发丝，湿淋淋地贴在脸上，藏在湿发下的眼睛还是那么晶莹剔透。

于是，他一手拨开他的发丝，一手拿起垂在颈侧的毛巾一头擦拭他的脸。

可是，他别转了脸。

一切变得静止。

“狐狸，回去吧，不要再练了！”

不应。

“我走了！”

迈步踏水而去。

真干脆。

望着逐渐与他拉远的距离，他突然惊觉，本已停止的雨竟又开始下了。

他将手上的球用力丢向那个背影。

准确地，打中了头。

见他一个踉跄，随即站稳，抚着头向他投来似愤怒又似迷惘的脸色。

很滑稽。

也许他还没决定给他看哪一种。

他不着痕迹地牵了牵嘴角：“白痴，一对一。”

他每走进一步，打在他身上的雨就少了两滴。

至到两双眼睛平视对望。他终于看见了阳光。

因此他不逃避了。

于是他让爱情吻了他。

那个叫樱木花道的男子。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
多年以后，樱木花道突然问起，“狐狸，你当时真的得罪了雨神吗？”

在爱人怀中的流川枫摇了摇头。

他不知道。

……也不想知道。

他在他怀里调整了一个更舒服的姿势后便沉沉睡去。

十言甫语：或雨生日贺文。


End file.
